With the growing prevalence of smartphones, tablets, and other compact mobile computing devices, many financial institutions have developed mobile banking software applications for their customers. These software applications offer convenient ways for customers to perform increasingly complex banking transactions on their mobile devices. In turn, these software applications lower costs to financial institutions by reducing customer load on brick and mortar banking establishments. By their compact nature, however, mobile devices possess limited hardware and networking capabilities relative to their desktop and laptop counterparts. Maximizing the efficiency and ease of use of such mobile banking applications is therefore an important priority for financial institutions in encouraging customers to use them.